Thick Lines
by xxOhmyglobxx
Summary: Finn's one word, lonely. When he decides to take a walk his haze filled head leads him into the land of Aaa where getting home is the least of his worries.


**A/N:**

**Herrow people of ! I am xxOhmyglobxx or Vi as some call me and I 3 all things Hunger Games, Adventure Time, and The Walking Dead. Yup, I know NERDY! Anyway I hope you like this and it's my first ever FanFiction here so, please be nice, but constructive criticism is always super appreciated! HERE WE GO!**

Finn's POV (for those who don't know Point of view)  
I lay upside down on the sofa and stare into the ceiling of our tree house home. Honestly I don't

think I have ever been this bored in my whole life. Jake's off at Lady's doing glob knows what and

when I tried to visit PB yesterday she screamed at me to grow up and go home. So much for that

ever working out huh? I've beaten just about every game on BMO five times and I'm way too

impatient to try and download anything else. Not to mention that FP's dad's a lump wad and

grounded her for this, that, and the other thing. Really the only person to even possibly hang with is

Cinnamon Bun and he's not the brightest crayon in the box.  
"Uhhhhhhhhggggggggggggg," I groan loudly.

"What is it Finn, are you okay?" BMO asks.

"I'm so bored, I might just scream for entertainment" I respond.

"No Finn please don'-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I begin to scream.

"FINN STOP IT!" BMO yells and I stop. "If you would like to you can join in on my and Football's conversation about posture! Isn't that exciting!"

"Uhm, no thanks Beems I think I'm going to go take a walk for a bit," I say giving BMO a strange look and almost out of spite slouching.

"Okay then, have fun and Finn, sit up straight" BMO replies and goes back to talking with Football

not waiting for an answer.

I walk into my and Jake's room and grab my pack and put two bottles of water and a few pieces of

bacon into it and close the top. After that I wave goodbye to BMO and football and shut the door

behind me.

First, I go through the candy kingdom which is a waste because it only makes me feel worse

thinking if princess bubblegum and all. After that I just start walking getting lost not only in reality but

in my thoughts too. I didn't have any idea on where I was going or where I was trying to go, I was

just walking.

Nothing had been the same lately. Ice King had taken to writing fanfictions more than taking

princesses and jake was becoming more and more distant so it seemed. I was usually left alone at

home and our "adventures" were becoming less and less. Maybe it was my fault that he wasn't

around, I was getting older. Maybe he liked the baby Finn better than 15 year old Finn.

My thoughts were interrupted by my shoes and socks filling with water. My heart dropped into my

stomach and I jumped back to land. I had walked into an ocean, my biggest and greatest fear.

"Holy Hotcakes!" I say screaming. "Okay Finn calm down it's just an ocean ...big deal" I say trying to

put a small toe into the water. "Eeek" I scream and run bad. "Glob, Finn pull yourself together what

hero is afraid of anything?" I say. "Now just for a way to get across..."

I look up then down then to the right then...left. When I look left there was a boat up against a rock

without any holes in it.

"Shmowzow!" I say and run over to the boat and pull it into the water.

After a few hours of almost hyperventilating I fall asleep. My dream wasn't pleasant. FP PB and

Jake were gone, no one could find them anywhere so everyone said they were dead and gone.

Then a giant ocean monster attacked and made me drown.

I awake with a start and attempt to sit up but a sharp pain in my head makes me lay my head back

down.

I hear a female gasp and footsteps. "Cake he's awake!" she says.

My mind goes to the Ice king "Cake?" I ask pain in my voice, no one hears me but that's when I see

her face.

A girl, about my age with blonde hair peeking out of her bunny hat with sitting next to a cat that was

in the shape of a turtle.

"Fionna?" I ask and am pulled back under by a spell, or just exhaustion.

**A/N****2** **So what do you think? Please comment and follow. :) thanks so much**


End file.
